


This is Family

by kevinthebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinthebird/pseuds/kevinthebird
Summary: This was originally posted to my tumblr (ofweaslxy) and that's why it's not capitalized. I'm one of those people that if I'm posting any kind of writing onto tumblr as a platform, I like to stylize it and that means not capitalizing anything. I'm just too lazy to go back and change it, so I apologize in advance!
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	This is Family

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr (ofweaslxy) and that's why it's not capitalized. I'm one of those people that if I'm posting any kind of writing onto tumblr as a platform, I like to stylize it and that means not capitalizing anything. I'm just too lazy to go back and change it, so I apologize in advance!

arthur was barely holding onto consciousness when he rolled over and let his hand wonder to where molly should have been sleeping. cold sheets met his warm hand and he blinked his eyes open to an empty bed. not sure where his wife of thirteen years had gotten off to, he rolled out of bed and pulled on his pajama bottoms. walking down the still quiet halls that belonged to the burrow, he made his way downstairs, where he was sure to find molly.

as he drew closer to the ground floor, he heard the faint sounds of molly rustling around the kitchen, surely making tea for herself. with the quietness that molly contributed to being a weasley, he made his way into the kitchen and quietly over to where she was standing.

he allowed his hand to wonder under his pajama shirt that looked like a dress on her, over her pregnant stomach and up to her swollen breasts. she let out a sigh, a mixture of relief and pleasure, as he kneaded her sore nipple. she leaned into his body as he planted a soft kiss against her shoulder, up her neck and onto her sharp jawline. he knew how uncomfortable she was, now that their seventh child was due any day.

"are you feeling any better this morning?" he hummed in her ear as he switched to her other breast, softly kneading the other nipple as well. molly melted into his body at the relief of having her nipples kneaded. she was at the point in her pregnancy where she was uncomfortable and ready for the baby to come. feeling a flutter of a kick, she grabbed arthur's free hand and placed it where she had been kicked. he smiled against her skin as he pressed another kiss against her jawline.

"your child seems to think i enjoy not getting a ton of sleep," she said, rocking back and forth on her feet to relieve some of the back pain as her hand drew small circles against her swollen belly.

"my child?" he asked as he laughed and cupped her breast, letting a thumb flick against her hardening nipple. "i think he's just as much your child as he is mine." molly elbowed him in the gut at arthur gendering their unborn child as _he._ "or she," he added quickly.

she turned around in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck, and planted a soft kiss against his lips. she felt the tent in his pants pressing against her swollen belly and softly chuckled.

"good morning to you too, mr. weasley," she said. sleep was still present in her voice, and for arthur, there was nothing more sensual about her voice than when there was a sleepiness to it. she planted a soft kiss against his lips again, a smile present on her face. she pulled away from their embrace and walked around the kitchen and started to get breakfast ready for the expectant parents. an _oomf_ was heard from arthur when she pulled away.

"what will it be this morning, mr. weasley?" she flicked her wand and started the coffee, the aromatic smells filling the small kitchen immediately. "we might have some bread left if you want toast." arthur watched as his wife bustled around the kitchen, not even phased by the prominent swell of her belly sticking out in front of her. he leaned against the counter, a crooked smile on his face, as she continued to make her way around the kitchen. he had never thought he would have a family of six boys with another baby on the way. but watching molly push through the uncomfortableness of being pregnant, he realized just how lucky he was to have the little family he did.

molly turned around, about to ask again what he wanted, when he caught her staring at her. "what?" she asked, a soft laugh escaping her lips. he couldn't help but to smile a devilish smile as he walked over to her. molly knew what that look meant and she didn't put up much of a fight when he wrapped his arms around her again. looking into those baby blue eyes most of her children had inherited from him, she melted. he placed a quick, messy kiss on her lips before he moved on to her jawline.

"i want _you_." molly felt a red tint creep up her neck and cheeks.

"arthur _weasley_!" she chided, a smile replacing the blush that had appeared on her cheeks. she tried pulling away, but he kept a strong hold on her, not allowing her to pull away. truth be told, she didn't try too hard at the comfort of his strong arms around her, knowing they didn't often get this kind of time together.

"the kids, arthur." it was a feeble attempt at protesting as arthur fiddled with the pajama shirt she had borrowed from him.

"they didn't seem to stop you the last time we did this," he offered as his hand cupped her hips underneath the shirt she was wearing and made their way up her middle and to her breasts. again, looking into arthur's eyes, she was taken aback at how he looked at her, even after all these years. with five pregnancies under her belt and another one in it's end stages, she couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. he could tell she was starting to come around, his fingers nimbly worked around her breasts the way he knew she liked. he cupped a breast and pinched her nipple. "but," he said, and slyly pulled away when he felt her melt into his embrace. "if you're really that worried about the kids, we don't have to do this now." she groaned when she felt his hand disappear from her breast.

"don't be an asshole," she whined. morning sex was one of molly's favorite things, especially while pregnant. her hormones ran amuck and with six boys, this was just about the only time the redheaded parents could take their time. she hooked her finger into the waistband of his pajama pants and allowed her hand to grab onto his hardened erection. her hand started a slow, steady pace, his hips rolling in response. before she could get too far, he pressed a hasty kiss against her lips as he grabbed the hemline of his pajama shirt and quickly took it off of her. she squealed in excitement, letting go of his erect manhood. he took a good, long look at her standing in front of him, her milk filled breasts tumbling free and her swollen belly prominently sticking out. "you're beautiful," he mumbled as he kissed his way down her neck, shoulder, and breasts. Molly felt herself relax into his kiss and she messily started to fumble with his pants and dropped them to the ground. Once again, her small hand found his erection, starting up the slow pace again, getting a pleasurable moan in response. quickly, he grabbed her under her arms and hiked her up on to the counter, getting a girlish giggle in response.

she nimbly moved as best as she could, being nearly eight months gone in her current pregnancy, as he quickly stripped the panties off of her. he knew exactly what he was doing. but still, he took his time. he allowed his fingers to trace her inner thighs. it didn't take long for a finger to start tracing small, circular motions just inside the warmth of her once he found the triangle of red, curly hair. he allowed his finger a few seconds inside and then back out to the nub of nerve endings. molly gasped, arthur laughing softly. he felt the pulse of his erection. he watched as her body quivered with pleasure, her breath hitching, her hips bucking softly against his fingers. he needed her. he needed her now, but he wouldn't rob her of this. not at this stage of her pregnancy. he smiled when one of her hands grabbed the edge of the counter she was sitting on, better to arch her back in order for her hips to roll in response.

" _fuck,_ " she said, under her breath. he planted a kiss on her collarbone when she arched her body into him and his kisses traveled down once more. once his kisses had gotten down to her breasts, he took a nipple into his mouth and her breath hitched in her throat as he continued the circular motions against her clitoris and then back inside of her warmth. a loud moan managed to escape from her lips, much to her dismay. the last thing she needed was for one of her kids to walk in on them. this continued far too long for molly's liking, but she didn't have the energy to stop him in order to fully take him in. she hummed her pleasure, her back arching more, allowing her hips to rock against his finger. it didn't take much now a days for her leg muscles to tense, the need for _him_ growing stronger and stronger _,_ but as he continued the slow descent inside of her with his finger, her breathing started to get faster and her moans started to become louder. her back started to arch more, the inner tendons in her thighs tightening, as her inner walls started to pulse.

"arthur," she pleaded, almost too loudly. he didn't need her to finish her sentence, so he quieted her with a rough kiss. he knew what she wanted. but he wasn't going to give in. not yet. his kisses trailed down her neck, breasts and round belly, his finger continuing the circular motions. soon, his fingers were replaced with soft kisses. his tongue roamed around, alternating between strokes of his tongue and kisses. her legs parted, allowing better access to her sex as his hand cupped her breast and pinched a nipple. tasting her was all he needed to push him towards a moan.

"fuck me, arthur," molly whimpered, a hand tangling through his hair. he wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked, hard and almost carelessly, as he looked up at her, that same devilish smile he had moments before clear as day on his face. she grunted as her walls spasmed dangerously close to orgasm. feeling the heat against his lips, dangerously close to orgasm, he unclasped his mouth from her clitoris, moved his hand away from her breast and he wrapped both hands around her thighs and widened her legs to allow him to realign himself. with ease, he pushed himself into her. she comfortably wrapped her legs around his waist and they both let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. the friction of him against her inner walls sent her spine arching even more, her pregnant stomach heaving with pleasure in between them. she was happy to hear a similar groan of pleasure from arthur, also a little too loud for their liking. burying his face into her soft, swollen breasts, in order to prevent one of their kids hearing him, he started the slow motion of rocking back and forth. her free hand ran through his chest hair as she matched his quickening pace, the other one tightening around the edge of the counter to help keep her balance. one of his hands found her breast, his finger flicking against her hardened nipple, sending her into another loud moan.

" _fucking hell_ ," she groaned, not as softly as she thought, as their bodies met in between with each rocking motion of their hips. she could feel the pressure inside of her building. she put an arm around his neck and pulled his head to hers, pulling him into a hard, passionate kiss. their hips fell into a rhythm they had perfected over years of early morning sex, said rhythm quickening with their moans and breathing. Arthur pulled back, catching his breath as beads of sweat appeared across his forehead, cheeks, and chest. molly's legs pulled arthur in closer, allowing him to thrust into her deeper and deeper.

arthur passionately took molly into another kiss, in order to prevent his moans from becoming too loud, as he took in the sensation of being inside of his wife, their hips synchronized in years of experience. molly's entire body responded as her full orgasm took over. her baby bump pressed into arthur's stomach as she threw her head back into a loud moan. her abdomen tightened and her inner walls started to spasm around him. arthur quickly bucked his hips once, twice, three times, and cried out in pleasure as he also reached his orgasm. as they caught their breath, their chests heaving with desire and pleasure, him still inside of her, she softly chuckled.

"you've still got it, babe." he started planting soft kisses against her jaw, shoulder and breasts as he untangled himself from her and put his pajama bottoms on.

"we're just lucky we were able to finish," he teased. "i thought i heard one of the boys rustling around upstairs. and with how loud you were, i wouldn't have been surprised." molly feigned disgust at the comment as she jumped down from the counter and turned around to put arthur's pajama shirt back on. she then went on to reheating her cup of tea, arthur wrapping his arms around her and letting his hands wander to her breasts again, softly kneading her full bust.

"you feeling better? i know how uncomfortable you get when you're this far gone," he asked again, a smirk on his face, knowing the answer. she stayed quiet, leaning into his body once again.

"why don't you get some breakfast started, mr. weasley." he planted a kiss against her shoulder, giving her nipples a few seconds more of attention and started on making breakfast for his family. molly let out a soft, happy sigh, knowing that _this_ is what she had imagined as a little girl. _this_ is what family looked to her.


End file.
